Nowadays, with the security control system being paid much attention daily and daily, the security control system is continuously developed and released to the market to meet the need of various occasions, especially the security control system for the occasions of business, house and in public.
The conventional monitoring system comprises at least one camera, at least one alarm apparatus, a monitoring end server and a computer or a mobile phone for user monitoring a scene in real time. The camera and the alarm apparatus disposed at the scene could transmit the monitoring data and the trigger signal to the monitoring end server through the Internet. When an event is emerging, mostly the monitoring end sever reminds the user who uses a mobile phone through a short message service (SMS). After the user opening and viewing the message, the server would transmit the monitoring data corresponding to the trigger signal to the user's mobile phone, so the user could handle the situation in real time. However, the user must pay for the short message service and it causes an economic pressure to the user. Besides, if the event is emerging simultaneously, for example a thief first breaks the window, walks into the vault, opens the strongbox, and then leaves the scene from the back door . . . etc., then each event would be pumped up by the short message, and the user must first exit the viewing of the monitoring data of the previous event and open each message to view the monitoring data of the emerging event. The aforementioned procedure of the conventional security control system thus has the problem of wasting time and inconvenience of viewing.
In summary, the inventors of the present invention thinks and designs a security control system and a method thereof, a computer readable media and a computer readable program product for improving prior art to increase the industry implementation.